A Friend For Nolan
by MX5
Summary: Nolan Ross is a tech billionaire but a lonely one at that. You know what they say that it is lonelier at the top. A run-of-the-mill photographer shows up on the beach one night, befriends him and they establish a friends with benefits relationship that has potential to be true love, much to Emily's consternation, who is paranoid that his friend will learn about her schemes.
1. Chapter 1

A Friend For Nolan

_A/N: I'm hooked on the series Revenge and I'm a fan of the Nemily genre of ffic out there, but I'm more into Nolan than Emily. I think Nolan needs a sympathetic ear once in awhile so I'm giving it to him. He's got more potential than I think Emily realizes._

Nolan Ross pushed his blonde hair up with one hand tiredly and sighed. Looking out over the beach on Emily's porch, he saw a lone figure standing in the surf, short raven black hair being tousled gently by the wind. He knew it was a lady by the feminine figure and the way she had her hair pulled back on the sides. The lady wore a brown broomstick skirt, a loose denim t-shirt that was tied under her bust, revealing a svelte figure.

"I wonder who that is," he said to himself as he watched the lady stroll along the shoreside with the waves lapping gently at her feet. "never seen her before."

"Probably some straggler," Emily was dressed to the nines for a Grayson event, stuffing her cell phone into her clutch purse. "I'll be back later."

"Don't stay out too late now."

"Shut up." she said playfully and left the house.

The billionaire computer mogul decided to go down and see what that lady was doing. It was 8 PM, the sun was just starting to go down, and he was just curious.

Walking down to the beach, he saw the figure sitting on the sand with her feet in the surf, a pair of sandals discarded at her side. Nolan parked himself down next to her and gave a little sigh of contentment.

"Nice night, eh?" he started when she said nothing.

"It has its perks." her voice was light and singsongy. The wind whipped her hair a bit so she swore and used an elastic around her wrist to fasten her hair into a ponytail. Nolan saw a faint glimmer of light reflected and realized that she was wearing diamond trinity stud earrings.

"Like what?"  
"Well, I don't have a boyfriend, no commitment, no drama, no tension. Dating is overrated."

"I hear you on that one." Nolan agreed. "It doesn't go too well for me either."

"Shame. I'm Jade."

"Nolan Ross." they shook hands and Nolan saw her clearly. Her face was round, she had a small nose, expressive brown eyes, thin lips.

"Of NolCorp, right?"

"Right."

"So, shouldn't you be lounging on a golden couch in a giant mansion while people do your bidding like the lowly minions that they are?"

Nolan laughed. Not anyone he knew would want to be in his domestic service. "Actually no. I've just bought a new house not far from here." it was uncomfortable for him to talk about his peculiarities and he hadn't quite faced the fact that the Hamptons in crowd didn't accept him for who he was.

Jade took the hint. "An oddball like me?"

"That's a good way of putting it," he admitted. "I'm just as wealthy and successful as the other highbrows and yet they still look down upon me as a screwed up weirdo."

"That is because they're a bunch of old fogies mired down in outdated beliefs and ancient prejudices," Jade sounded wiser than her years. "just because they frown upon you doesn't mean that everyone does."

"Do you?"

"I just met you. I am not going to judge you. Lots of wealthy people like you are generally scorned by the uptight crowd anyway."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not wealthy," Jade grinned. "I'd like to be, but I knock out a decent living at what I do, plus I've done enough public events to know how the rich bitch society treats each other. We middle class people are more civilized and know how to treat people better than the snob crowd."

"What is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional photographer."

"Nice. Ever done anything for the Graysons?"

"Unfortunately," Jade scowled as Nolan smirked. "some family event a couple of months ago. I know there's something going on tonight but I told that old cow that I was sending someone else. She treated me like a fucking slave and acted like I should be grateful, but I rather lost my temper at her."

Nolan giggled. "What did you do?"

"Well, she tried to get out of paying my normal rate. I disclose how much they have to pay me by law before they hire me because that's good business. She hires me, then tries to weasel out of it with her dried up old conniving so called husband. I took the SD card out of my camera, erased the images in front of her, told her to shove the fee up her ass, then said karma would get her. It always does to bitches like her anyway. She could be a bitch all she wants, but what goes around comes around."

"I'd love to have seen the look on her face!" Nolan guffawed as he tried to imagine it.

"She was pretty pissed but you know, I don't work for free, I don't take shit from people either. Treat me nice, pay a reasonable fee, and you get good quality stills. It's that little formula that the snob crowd doesn't understand. They just do exploitation."

"Can't agree more."

"So what about you? What brings you down here to talk to a lonely lady at sundown?"

"About the same thing. I have no friends really to speak of, and the one I do have is so secretive and so set in her ways regarding work that it consumes her." fiercely loyal to Emily, Nolan did not divulge anything about her at all. "It's disturbing."

"Oh so now it gets interesting. Tell me more. What's her name?"

He hesitated a little bit. "Can I have your silence on this?"

"Just between you and me." Jade acknowledged. "Won't tell a soul."

"Her name's Emily and she was in juvenile hall for a long time, I met her getting released because her dad died some months before. She got a job and has been so involved in it lately she lets it consume her."

"How does she treat you?"

"Fine for the most part, but sometimes I feel used. She asks me to help her with some work but we don't even really see each other socially. I do sometimes feel like she's been taking me for granted."

"Really? I don't think that she's being a friend to you, just an acquaintance."

"She's letting me use her house while I'm shopping around for a new place." he meekly defended Emily.

"But you say you feel used. It doesn't sound like this Emily is the type who is in tune with her emotions. If she lets things overcome her then she doesn't know her own boundaries or when to quit," Jade stated confidently. "sometimes you become obsessed with something you become that obsession and forget to think of yourself as human. This so-called friend sounds more like an antifriend; you are more likely someone who is disposable to her."

"You don't know her," Nolan was wounded by her little speech. "you don't know what she's been through."

"That I don't," Jade allowed. "but it shouldn't matter."

"No, she'd lost her dad, everything was taken from her, she was in juvie for no reason really."

"Doesn't matter. How old was she when she was released?"

"Eighteen."

"Right. So she wants revenge." Nolan flinched at the word. "See when a person's 18, they may think they're ready for the world and everything it entails, but their brain is not emotionally ready for it. The Bible teaches us to forgive and I believe in karma. Dirty dealings can only go on for so long anyway."

"Are you an armchair therapist as well?"

"No. I did study psychology but only as an amateur. Being obsessed with revenge is ugly. She won't know where the limits are, she will take it too far and without a thought for the consequences." Jade saw Nolan's grimace and smirked. "Gone past that point? Answer me this: has her revenge gone on longer than what was originally planned?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell you that she's becoming the emobodiment of revenge and has been doing it for so long that she can't imagine anything else."  
"Are you saying that she's become so obsessed with revenge she's intentionally dragging it out for as long as possible so she'll be able to accomplish her goals?"

"That and she won't know what to do with herself once it's finally over. It's like preparing for a stage role, excitement, anticipation, acting, conclusion, then the big slump as she realizes it's all over, there's nothing left to do, so what does she do for the rest of her life?"

"I never ever thought of it that way," the billionaire noted the wind turning a bit chilly and he saw the sun fully descend. "want to come in for a drink?"

"I'd be glad to." Nolan stood up and took her hand, guiding her to her feet. Jade slipped on her sandals and walked with Nolan as he led her over to the house. Sitting down at the island counter, Jade welcomed the drink Nolan handed her and admired him in the light.

"So I heard some about your friend and her obsession, but I don't know much about you."

"There's not much to tell."

"Lovers?"

"A couple."

"Girls? Guys?" Jade teased. When he didn't laugh, her smile faded. "Both, eh? Like to walk on the wild side?"

He snorted. "Only a few of them were real enough and then they didn't turn out real at all."

"Oh yes, the say one thing do another date night," it was Jade's turn to snort. "one time I was on one of those dates, the guy turned abusive, so I pulled out my Swiss army knife and threatened him. Haven't heard from him since so maybe he learned a lesson."

"You don't seem like the rough type," Nolan teased, leaning over across the counter to her. "you look harmless enough."

"I have the what my relatives call female balls," Jade said mildly enough. "it takes me awhile to get riled because I can contain it."

"Think you can contain yourself with me?" Jade blinked but then again she guessed that being subtle wasn't one of his strong points.  
"Oh, in the mood for a girl tonight?" she teased, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's just say I'm glad you're not obsessed with anything and seem like a very smart and talented woman." a shadow crossed his face momentarily as Jade put her hand to his cheek.

"You've been hurt too many times in the past, I can see it in your eyes," Jade softly told him, getting up and closing the gap. "as a rich person you always have people taking advantage of you left and right and you don't know who to trust."

"I hope you're not one of those people."

"Perish the thought, Nolan. I know how to live in the moment. You've been used and abused, I will be your totally nonjudgmental friend if you want me to be."

"What if I want something more?" he brought her chin closer to his face, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"If you want it, you can have it." Jade wondered what it was about her that Nolan was attracted to, seeing herself as plain and simple minded in her workday life, but if he could help her feel like a true lady, she would do the same to him and it would be a mutually beneficial liaison.

* * *

Nolan woke up the next morning with the morning sunlight shining through his window and falling across his face. He grunted and rolled over, reluctantly opening up one eye as he saw Jade next to him. She looked completely relaxed and happy as Nolan reached over and moved back a strand of hair from her face.

Feeling a bit romantic, Nolan grasped Jade's hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to awaken sleepily and smile at him. Back at the beach she had seemed like a nice lady and attractive, but now in the pure light of the sun, he thought she was a knockout. Jade had large dark eyes, a round face with no color in her cheeks, a few beauty spots on her face, one near her left eye and the other on the right side of her neck. Her lips were rather thin, but Nolan didn't care.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Jade smiled and blushed.

"Back at you. I had great fun last night."

"Me too," Nolan mounted her, drawing one of the sheets over Jade's prone form. She lay supine beneath him with a teasing look in her eyes. "it was the first time in a long time I actually had fun."

"Your obsessive friend working you to death?" Jade started making out with him, smooching his neck and shoulders.

"Well, she helps to keep me busy at least," he allowed. "other than that, I am a bit lonely."

She paused to look at him as he snaked his arms behind her back, rising her up a little bit. "Really? You can call me if you want. I'll prevent you from being lonely."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Why not? We're already friends with benefits," Jade winked. "I like you."

"I'd like to see where this goes."

"Only one thing, I like to be dominant and submissive. You'll know which one I am any given day because I usually tell you. No surprises."  
"Oh, kinky," the billionaire let Jade straddle him as she necked him again. "what else do you do for fun?"

"I'm not giving it away until you work for it."

"Now that's mysterious. I like it." just then the doorbell rang. "That'll be Emily."

"Why don't I answer the door and give her a little shock?" Jade pulled on one of Nolan's shirts which came down to her knees. "You get cleaned up."

"Oh all right." he pouted as she went downstairs and answered the door, inwardly admiring Nolan's art collection as she traversed down the main hallway.

"Hi," she greeted a very surprised looking Emily Thorne. "Nolan'll be down soon. Want to come in?"

"Um, sure," Emily was prepared to go out, her hair back in a French braid and she was wearing a light green sundress with a white bolero and matching shoes. "and who are you?"

"I'm Jade." Emily stepped into the kitchen as Jade opened up the solar shades to let the sun in. To Jade's eyes, Emily appeared the very epitome of cold and calculating like Nolan had told her about. There was something else in Emily's eyes as well, old hurt, a determined nature, and a tiny grain of affection for Nolan. He'd described her with warmth in his voice of her being mostly a calculating bitch who'd lost everything when she was a child, though Jade knew that wasn't all of the story. Not inclined to pry, Jade said nothing as she opened up the refrigerator door. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," Emily sat at the island counter as Jade took a few items out of the fridge and set them on the counter. "so what do you do for a living?"

"Me? I'm a lowly professional photographer. Just your average run-of-the-mill lady making a decent living." she deliberately chose not to divulge the organization she worked for, not even her last name. Jade reasoned if she managed to cross Emily in any way that Emily would come after her and given what Nolan had told her, would ruin her personally and professionally.

From what she said, despite that it had been very little, she could almost see the wheels turning in Emily's head for ways on how to use Jade. The photographer would have to give Emily credit if she tried get Jade in on any of her schemes.

"Oh come on, surely you've had some exciting adventures." Emily needlessly wheedled, putting Jade on guard.

"Nah. My life's pretty average."

"You know, I'm off to an event for Grayson Global. I'd like to hire you as my photographer for the day." Emily spoke suddenly. "What's your going rate?"

"Usually it's about 65 bucks an hour," Jade set the coffeemaker to work. "but I can't today. I've been scheduled in for the country club regatta in two hours and I'll be there all day."

"Do you freelance?"

"That depends on the type of work you might want to offer me. I'm purely legitimate, I do not spy on people and take pictures that way. I leave that to the private investigators."

Emily said nothing as Nolan entered the room, looking as suave as always. The two of them exchanged pleasantries, then said goodbye to Jade as Nolan told her he'd be back in an hour and to make herself at home.

"I will. Don't worry, I don't snoop." she winked playfully as Nolan smiled and left the house with Emily.

* * *

In Emily's car, Nolan got in the shotgun seat as Emily started the car and drove down the driveway to the main road. "So this Jade person seems a bit aloof."

"You're the one to talk," the tall blonde giggled. "I like her."

"She could be dangerous to us, Nolan. What if she stumbles upon your work or accidentally reveals one of our plans-"

"Ems, I trust her and I don't think she would do anything like that, all right? God, I'm getting a headache already." his antics last night really didn't help any, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. Jade was a bewitching creature and he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"Even so-"

Nolan decided to take Jade's advice and stand up for himself more. "There is no even so, Ems. I like her, I will date her, and she will be at my house any time she wants to be. You will not drag her into your schemes-I don't want her to end up like Padma." a twinge of remembered grief flashed through his mind.

Emily sighed. "Nolan, we've come too far to suddenly give up."

"I'm not giving up, it's just that I want someone I can talk to about my day, a real friend, who doesn't harp on about plans for revenge. Jade is a sweet and innocent lady and I'm not giving her up."

"What if she finds out something?" Emily's voice went cold and she gripped the steering wheel with unnecessary force.

"She won't. Jade takes privacy very seriously."

"I've noticed that much," her voice was tart and disapproving. "she didn't tell me anything about herself except she's a photographer and she'll be at the regatta today."

"Exactly. Let's leave her alone and not get her involved."

Emily said nothing and continued to drive, the silence between them getting stony.  
END


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Victoria

Two weeks after first meeting, Nolan invited Jade to be a live-in companion, liking her company all the time. Since she was about to be kicked out of her apartment anyway, she gladly accepted his offer. Jade had been a resident in his house for two days when she came down with a bad chest cold.

"Hey, what's up?" Nolan knocked on her door and entered her room. She had her own bedroom as she wasn't expected to sleep in Nolan's room all the time. He understood her need for privacy and didn't badger her.

"Jade?" Nolan sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her shoulder gently. "Time to get up, hon."

The photographer turned to look at Nolan, her eyes red like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. "Hey," she grunted.

"You look terrible."

"No shit." Nolan pulled the covers up over her shoulders and frowned as he put a hand to her forehead.

"You've got a fever, feels like a mild one but still," he got up and went to her medicine cabinet in her own bathroom. "come on, take a few of these and I'll look in on you later."

"OK." Jade sat up and took the medicine he handed her. "Where are you off to today?"

"Doing the social rounds," he didn't go any further into it and Jade did not ask. "I'll be back sometime this afternoon. Stay in bed until your fever's gone, all right?"

"I'll be good." she promised as Nolan looked regretful at leaving her, but she waved him out without any further ado. "Keep on going, don't worry about me!" Jade produced a raspy honking cough which made both of them wince at the intensity.

"Text me if you need anything." he offered as he left. Jade merely managed a nod of acknowledgement as she sprawled out on the bed.

Emily was waiting for Nolan at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot with mild impatience. Finally her friend bounced down with a look of hesitancy in his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Jade's sick," he answered as he grabbed his keys and walked outside with Emily in tow. "I feel bad about leaving her."

"She'll be all right," Emily reassured him. "I don't think that you should be hanging around her when she's ill anyway, she might get angry about that."

"Are you saying I'm a worrywart?"

"I'm just saying that she's not going to be awake for long and it would be boring for you to keep hanging around her while she's sick. You know colds take weeks to recover from."

"True." they slid into the car and took off for town.

Around midmorning, Jade woke up with a sneeze and she fumbled for the tissue box she always kept nearby her bedside. Pulling one out, she held it up to her nose and honked into it loudly.

"Rude awakening," she stood up, feeling lightheaded from a sudden spell of dizziness. "ugh." A hot shower was just the thing, so Jade went into the bathroom and put the water on, flipping up the drain and changing the shower to a nice hot bath.

Ever since she met Nolan Ross, she'd been happier in her life. The photographer had been on several high end assignments the past week and a half, taking her to Spain for a few days, then to Europe and Italy. Jade had traveled worldwide before, but now it was something extra special to her as Nolan shared in her enthusiasm. She had friends before but her new friend was really something special. Knowing of his love of art, Jade bought him a print of a classic Van Gogh painting, had it framed, then brought it home for him. He was thrilled with it and hung it up in his front room.

When she'd arrived back only four days ago, Nolan had greeted her with an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek and words that she wanted to hear from a friend, the coveted 'I miss you' and 'let's go out'. It was nice for her to have a friend with genuine affection.

It was even better since he treated her like an equal, regarded her as a friend/girlfriend, particularly if he was a bit randy. Jade was just happy to know that she mattered to someone, that she was worth it to be greeted with affection and to have someone around to share common interests. Her old friends had been too jealous of her traveling career and had cut her out. The pain still hurt but it had lessened after awhile.

Jade flipped the drain up and let the water vanish, standing up she immediately had an attack of the chills. Grabbing a thick towel, she wrapped it around herself, got out of the tub, and changed into a fresh pair of pajamas.

The house was relatively big, Jade had her room painted in pastel purple with white linen and trim to make it look a bit girly. Some of her favorite photos had been blown up and framed like Boldt castle in New York, Notre Dame in Paris, and a few special prints she'd had bought as well. The most poignant of all were one of the memorial prints of the World Trade Center after 9/11. Jade liked the symbolism of the two spotlights where the centers once stood against the night sky.

At the time of the attacks, she had been on location in Prince Edward Island for an event and her traveling back to the US had been impeded by the higher security. Jade had been frustrated, but she was happy to be back home and she was busier than ever because of all the memorial fundraising.

A print of President Kennedy and Jackie hung nearby as well, both of them disembarking Air Force One at Dallas before the fatal shooting. Jade was an admirer of the late President though the shooting hadn't happened during her lifetime.

Jade tied the drawstring on her pajamas, dried off her hair, then sat down on her bed, taking another dose of medicine for her cold. She pulled her laptop up and began to surf online idly, waiting for the medicine to take effect so she could feel somewhat better.

Three PM rolled around and Jade roused, blinking slowly. Her eyelids still felt heavy and she was lightheaded. The photographer knew that her mind wasn't firing on all cylinders, as she felt like she was awake but not really. She brushed out her hair and stood up shakily, fighting back a sudden spell of dizziness that overcame her.

"The hell?" she cursed, grabbing the stairway banister and maneuvering herself down to the first floor cautiously.

"This has to be something more than a cold," Jade proclaimed as she leaned back against the kitchen countertop. "when does Nolan get home?" the clock on the wall told her it would be another half an hour and melodramatically she wondered if that would be enough time.

She was about to go and sit down in the living room when the dizziness got more severe as the world around her went into a tailspin. In an effort to stabilize herself, Jade made to clutch at the armchair nearby, but she missed and slipped on the hardwood floor, crashing down and losing consciousness.

"So anyway Ems, I was telling Jack that..." Nolan's voice wafted in as he unlocked the door and stepped into the front hall. He hung up his sport jacket and called out Jade's name.

"I'll see you later, Nolan. I have to meet Daniel."

"Bye, Ems." the billionaire walked idly into the living room and turned when he saw a slight shadow against one wall. "Jade?"

"Oh god, Jade!" Nolan went closer and saw her lying on the floor. "You hit your head or something?" turning her over he didn't see anything wrong, she wasn't even bleeding.

"Come on." he picked her up and put her on the couch while he pulled out his cell phone, calling in a favor that a doctor owed him.

It was all a blur to Jade. She vaguely recalled Nolan calling her name and she did remember being picked up, then voices just went in and out of her mind for a long time after that. Somebody was examining her, prodding her, and she wanted to take a swing at that person but restrained herself. She was sick, probably delirious, and it wasn't going to help by getting physically aggressive.

Finally the voices began to make sense to her again. Swimming up as close as she dared to full consciousness, Jade foggily concentrated on her friend's voice.

"What was that all about, doc?"

"She's got a slight blow to the head but that wouldn't have caused her to faint like that. She's in low shape right now, as she has the flu."

"We thought it was just a cold."

"No. With her fever that high it is definitely the flu."

"Damn. When will she wake up?"

"Hard to say," Jade felt a cool hand brush against her forehead and she sighed in momentary comfort. "maybe within the hour or so. She needs rest, Mr. Ross and I know she'll get it here. In the meantime, I'll give her a shot of penicillin in case this flu is bacterial, and you call me if anything changes."

"I will, doc. Thanks a lot." Jade felt the poke of the needle and mercifully she fell asleep again.

Time passed and the next time she roused, Jade saw Nolan sitting next to her in an armchair, dozing lightly. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Jade saw Emily standing in the doorway.

Emily smiled at Jade, seeing her awake, then walked over to her, spying Nolan asleep. "Hi, I'm glad you're awake."

Jade tensed up a bit. Emily made her so uncomfortable but she tried her best not to let on how she felt. The woman didn't exactly give out the best friend vibe but she made an effort to be civil at least.

"Likewise," they spoke in soft tones not to wake Nolan up. "do you know how long it's been?"

"From when Nolan texted me last night it's been almost 12 hours. He told me you were sick and he wasn't going to leave you until you're well."

Jade glanced at Nolan with sincere gratitude in her eyes. The look was not missed by Emily as she picked up a thermometer from the side table and took Jade's temperature.

"Almost normal." the digital readout read 101. "I wanted to stop by to check on you both before I head over to the Grayson estate."

"I worked for Victoria once," Jade took a drink of water. "you must love punishment, Emily."

"Did you do an assignment for her?"

"Once. Someone else does it now. I won't have anything to do with her."

"Wise choice. I've got to go. I'm glad you're looking better, truly."

"Thank you, Emily." the girls cordially bid their goodbyes and Emily left the room. Jade sat up in bed and latched hands with Nolan, smiling as he stirred awake.

"Hey," he greeted her. "you're alert at last."

"So it would seem," she yawned. "what happened? I remember falling but nothing else."

"I had a doctor friend of mine come and take a look at you," Nolan sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "he said your dizziness was dehydration and you needed fluids and rest. He also said you've been overdoing it lately."

"What can I say?" she sighed. "I have to work to make ends meet and keep myself busy."

"You can cut back a little bit, right? I'm here now and you don't have as many bills to pay."

"True, I don't." the billionaire grinned as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Slow down some and take some time to recover." he advised. "I will make sure of it."

"Speaking of which, did you stay up all night? I mean you look tired too."

"I am a bit. I better go to bed to keep myself in good shape."

"Then have good dreams." Nolan gave her medicine. "We'll go out to supper sometime as soon as you're well enough."

"I'd enjoy it." Jade relaxed back and began to fall asleep to Nolan's approving look. He knew that Jade was out of the woods now and he went to his bedroom to catch up on his own rest.

Five days after her bout with the flu, Jade woke up and felt normal again. She stood in front of the mirror that afternoon, pinning back her locks and trapping them under barrettes at each side of her head. Nolan had invited her to dinner and the dress attire was business casual.

Selecting her emerald green peacoat and white undershirt, Jade put on tan chinos and her black boots. The photographer didn't own any real jewelry to speak of, so she put on a pair of simple gold hoop earrings and a small chain link necklace in gold.

As she was threading her belt through the loops, the doorbell rang. Jade groaned as she put her lipstick in her pocket and set her clutch purse in the end table of the living room.

Her boots clicked on the hardwood floor as she entered the foyer, marching down to the back door, ready to give whoever it was a lambasting for delaying her in meeting Nolan.

"Ah, I didn't expect to see you here," Victoria Grayson smiled in the fake way she was so accustomed to. "stealing Mr. Ross's artwork?"

"Well, this day keeps getting better now, doesn't it? Nolan isn't here right now. I will give him the message if there is one." Jade knew that Victoria was a person who was accustomed to getting what she wanted and didn't care how she got it.

"I was here to ask him about doing a possible joint art gallery show, but seeing as you're here, I wanted to ask you about something as well."

Jade frowned but invited her in to be polite. What in the hell could that woman want with her? In an instant, a flash came to her mind that Victoria understood a lot of things but she never understood more basic things in life that Jade did. As far as she knew, the matriarch had never experienced true love, friendship, kindness out of the goodness of one's heart.

Undoubtedly the ice queen would simper and snark at her, goading her to anger or guilt or some other emotion. Jade resolved then to be as even tempered as possible, maybe a bit endearing to her.

"So, you're Nolan's live in girlfriend then?" Victoria sat down on the couch as Jade sat in the armchair. "I have heard rumors about him and I didn't know you were back in town."

"Oh, Victoria, you almost disappoint me," Jade simpered right back. "Apart from the fact that what Nolan and I do behind closed doors isn't any of your business, you wouldn't come here asking me questions you already know the answers to."

"I do?" she pretended innocence but Jade openly rolled her eyes.

"It's very obvious, Victoria. A lady alone and isolated as yourself with an adult family now lives on petty gossip. You wanted to get out of the house and harangue someone with your nonsensical ravings to get attention your husband has been denying you all these years."

"Playing psychoanalyst now?"

"You see, just by that response you still want the attention that I'm giving you. I studied psychology at school years ago but only as an amateur."

"Oh, how wonderful for you to be able to psychoanalyze me with your jargon."

"Can't think of anything else to say then, can you? Look, I'm not here to make moral judgments on people."

"But you make them on me." her eyes flashed, a warning sign.

"No, I merely gave my opinion. I don't envy you in the least with your unhappy marriage Victoria, I really do pity you. I don't like to see people unhappy at all, truly."

"Oh, since you're the complete expert now, what do you suggest I do?" she crossed her arms defensively.

"You're making a classic error, Victoria. You take money over love. Love can help make the burdens of the world easier to bear. Love doesn't corrupt, it never loses value, it doesn't make you sick. Money does. And with both of them or just one, they require sacrifice."

"It's easy for you to say, as you're not me!" she shot back. "My husband would find me within days if I left and probably kill me!"

"Get legal protection then. It's your life. If you're unhappy with it, then you only have yourself to blame. We all make sacrifices, some good and some bad." Jade refused to get worked up like Victoria was doing.

"Don't lecture me about sacrifices!"

"I'm not. We all make them. You chose to isolate yourself, you choose to see imaginary demons in Emily Thorne's past, you choose to see her as the enemy. Any mother would be glad to see her son married to a fine young lady, yet you go the opposite route."

"Who are you to proclaim such things?!" Victoria got up and started to pace. "There's something wrong with that girl and I'm going to find out what!"

"Please don't do anything rash," Jade got up and trailed her. "it's the emotional state of mind which leads us to do things that we will regret later. Why don't you let your son make his own mistakes? He'll learn from them and grow more mature over time. He won't learn anything if you keep doing it for him. He will resent you and push you away."

"Save your psychobabble for Nolan!" she opened up the door but Jade shut it with a bang.

"I know you've been betrayed and hurt in the past Victoria and I do pity you for it. I get the overprotection of your children, I even understand your philandering husband and why you despise him. You need someone to vent to."

Victoria's eyes widened. "Are you offering to be my friend?"

"I am offering to find you some help in the form of a fully licensed therapist you can see under an assumed name. HIPAA laws are strict so you have complete confidentiality. You repress so much and it comes out in odd ways."

"What's your deal then?" she asked suddenly. "Everyone has ulterior motives and you must have some."

"No, I don't," Jade gave her a little smile. "must be disappointing for you Victoria, but I don't. I'm human, my parents raised me right, and I would feel bad if I didn't at least offer to find you some help."

"Your parents did raise you right." Jade nearly fell over with that proclamation.

"I don't like seeing people unhappy and in good conscience my policy is offer to help. I don't judge, I don't do ulterior motives. It's not me. Call me old fashioned but I like to see people smile when I'm out and about in the world."

The ice queen of the Grayson clan felt her facade melting away. Jade was truly genuine, even she could see it.

"You don't need to answer now. Take some time and think it over."

"You must think I'm insane with everything I've been through not to leave that bastard."

"I'm not judging, Victoria. It's harder to do what you say. Follow your dreams. Just know now that I will not judge you and I will be happy to find you help." they left the house with Jade locking it behind her.

"Well, I must thank you, Jade. It is a relief to know that someone finally understands my position." they walked over to their cars.

"You're welcome, Victoria. Have a good day." Jade gave her a genuine smile that Victoria actually returned with no frosty look in her eyes.

Supper was over and done with in good time and as soon as they got home, Jade told Nolan about Victoria's unexpected visit.

"Wow. She didn't seem to be able to get you riled up." they sat together on his bed as she peeled off her shoes and socks.

"I empathized mostly, Nolan. Amazing the doors that can open up when you just say that you understand where a person is coming from."

"She must feel validated to some degree now."

"Maybe. I offered to find her some help, a therapist that can help her work through her past and all that entails. Maybe she'll loosen up and stop being such a bitch."

"That's all up in the air at the moment. Hmm, I'm guessing you had your Buddha expression on when she started in on you?" Nolan called Jade's understanding face the Buddha look.

"It took a bit of explaining actually but in the end she was mollified and very much feeling validated in her feelings," Jade put her head in Nolan's lap. "call me crazy, but I hope she has the courage to break ties and follow her life's dreams. I don't want anyone to be unhappy. I believe everyone gets a happy ending."

"Ain't it the truth." Nolan leaned down to kiss her. "You have the one quality Emily doesn't show often: humility. That girl's hell bent on her revenge and nothing stops her. You have the remarkable ability to be empathetic, etc. Just make sure she doesn't become a gal pal of yours."

Jade snorted into laughter. "You have my word on that one. I do not care to be associated with her as I'm sure the feeling's mutual."

"That's better." Nolan sniggered and the two of them began a makeout session.


End file.
